The Shadow Network
The Shadow Network is a location that exists throughout all of reality, as a separate dimension. Every shadow is a part of it, and it can be found in all locations. OverviewCategory:Locations One of the Syndicates found within the world, they are an elusive bunch, with only the most scattered reports of Shadows finding their way in society. As one of the many forces of nature, their power is insurmountable, but is restricted by many factors. History The Shadow Network has existed since the beginning of the Universe's creation, in place alongside the realms of Time and Space. Currently, several notable figures inhabit the sector in the same area as the world of Tahc YBWR. Location Throughout the entire world and beyond. Exists throughout all of reality. Geography The Shadow Network is an actual metaphysical area, existing as an alternate dimension to the one that the world resides in. Extremely different in structure due to its otherworldly properties, only a select few know of what the Shadow Network actually looks like. The only records of such a realm existing are in the small time religion of the Religion of Shadows, and two people on the entirety of the planet, Ilan XD and Empress Esdese. Ilan XD has revealed only small bits of information. One of the few quotes that he has revealed, allowed by The Shadow himself was, "The Shadow Network... Is in many ways a Hell, Heaven, and Afterlife. The sheer power alludes to a sense of demonic strength, but its harmony similarly alludes to heavenly peace. A contradiction, if I've ever seen one myself." Culture Becoming a Shadow is a difficult process. Although the most common of creating new Shadows has been the Shadows within the network having children, there have been many cases throughout history in which people have become Shadows. When a Shadow is born, they are blessed with a singular object of their choosing, something to represent them. Over time, this object can also change, depending on the owner's growth. Accessibility Only able to be entered through the use of Shadow Gates. Any attempts to artificially create Shadow Gates have been met with absolute failure. Notable Figures The Shadow (Leader and Supreme Commander of galactic sector.) Mors Schatten (Creator of the universal Shadow Network and Mother of The Shadow.) Grim Reaper (Leader of Reaper Forces.) Military The military of the Shadow Network is an unimaginably large conglomeration of all Shadows within the Shadow network. Civilians had never existed, for all fields necessary had been covered by the various fields that the Shadow Network created. In other words, the entire population of the Shadow Network is the military. Supreme Commander Shadow remains at the top, coordinating all efforts and residing as the most powerful general. Below him are five generals appointed by himself, Mors Schatten, and the Grim Reaper. He is also the leader of the Shadow Network in the galactic sector in which the world of Tahc YBWR resides within. Although training for specific fields are taught in mental classes, all soldiers of the Shadow Network are equipped with the knowledge to revert to any other fields, with the exception of Reapers, Demons, and Leaders. Additionally, all soldiers learn their fields through Network wide classes, as such, no one is a stranger to one another. Armories and such assorted areas are all over the realm, ready to be accessed faster than time is able to register them. Within the armories exist all the weapons, armor, and assorted technological achievements of the Shadow Network, filled to the brim with creations beyond the wildest of imaginations. One of the most common would be the multiple physical bodies for outer realm usage. Utilizing a designation system for field specification, each corresponds to a letter in the human alphabet, translated for the sake of understanding. In total, there are 28 designations. Only leaders wield authoritative power, the others are equal in rank. Death (Leaders.) Alpha (Generals.) Reapers (Reaper Division.) Battle (Mid ranked Generals.) Cat (Low ranked Generals.) Demon (Black Operations.) Fox (Fast, lethal, and vicious melee fighters.) Ghost (Silent, ghostly assassins.) Hellfire (Incendiary Forces.) Ion (Pure Energy wielders.) Joker (Interrogation Section.) Killer (Front line combatants, standardized for all fields of combat.) Light (Magic Divisions.) Mark (Long range warfare soldiers.) Night (Nighttime Specialists.) Omega (Technology assisted Shadows, such as Mechanical Bodies in addition to Shadows.) Power (Engineering departments, responsible for manufacture and research.) Quantum (Communications.) Render (All fields uncovered by the designations remain in this field, a conglomeration of any other fields.) Sectoid (Science departments, responsible for all research. All Engineering and Science Department personnel are required to have knowledge of both fields.) Tank (Armored Warfare Personnel.) Umbra (Terror Operatives.) Vanguard (Reconnaissance Operators, Infiltration specialization of non combat and war areas.) War (Specialized Warfare Personnel, designed as full time troops who wage war constantly.) Xylos (Diplomatic Personnel.) Yukkuri (Medical Section.) Zeta (Space Divisions.) Affiliations Ilan XD (Ally) Purpose and Goals The Shadow Network is a force of nature itself, much like the realms of Time and Space, both realms similar to the Shadow Network. Their purpose in the world of Tahc YBWR is to observe and assist when needed, for they are responsible for the maintenance of the universe's Shadows, for all of nature must be maintained, lest the barriers that keep the universe together fail. Additionally, they are to further information has been restricted. Additionally, the Afterlife and the Shadow Network coordinate extremely closely, the Reaper Division being created to ferry souls of the universe to the Afterlife. The Reaper Division also serves as the Special Operations Branch of the Shadow Military. Trivia Mors Schatten means "Death Shadow", when translated to Latin for the former and German for the latter. Credits Page created by User:Shadow1176